Kioku
Kioku '(lit, Japanease for Remembrence) is Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid, having once been a captain of the 11th Division. Serving her time as captain, she left for reasoning of her own. Cruel and arrogant, she prooves to be a strong and relentless opponent in combat, ripping apart those who remain defiant before her presence. She previously took the moniker; ''Kenpachi Kioku for terms of a honored title. Appearance Proving young in appearance, vulpine body shape coupled with creamy toned skin, alluring to the gaze. Long brown hair released freely infront of her face, bangs thrown across by the wind, a single pony-tail held by red thread is pulled unto the back of her head. A single red eye glares upon her foolish foes. Eyepatch on her right-eye, an injury sustained from her past fights. Red torn scarf around her neck, pulled tightly to give her wamrth. A sleeveless and torn open chested vest goes over her chest, covering her breast, but revealing some cleavage. Black in color, red details defining her consistant visual scheme. Midnight dark gloves are worn over her hands, lacking finger tips on the gloves, crimson details over the knuckle, the gloves themselves go up to Kioku's elbow joint. Large bloodied sash wraps around her waist several times, tied in the back in a knotted fashion. Small skirt worn along with the shirt, similiar black color, red lining across the left side, and on the seamed edges. Dark smooth pantyhose go down her legs, directly descending down her thighs. Lines going across her boots, reaching up to her calves. Sharp pointed buckles on the opposite side of her boots as well. A single 'necklace' is worn across her waist or neck, a ring held on the middle, a momento of a past event unknown to others, whether they be friends or not. Personality Kioku shows an arrogant, non-chalaunt, and a sense of menacing happiness. Even over time, and as a child, Kioku has displayed a ferocious attitude towards foes, 'friends', and parents alike. Never a dull moment with Kioku, she curbs her appetite for entertainment and emotions by unleashing wrath to unwary victims, seemingly random, her mind a constant flurry. Arrogant to show that she fears none, despite their stature, power levels, abilities or etc... her wide range of enjoyment of battle is similiar to most 11th Division members, clearly enjoying the lucious blood-splattered field of combat. Non-chalaunt in all manners, casual, formal, or in combat, never once showing a sign that she is serious, if she even is. To friends and allies, Kioku will consistanly never give off a feeling of boredom, wanting to 'party' and liven up lives of those around her. A presence is clear that she is always on the move, much like a shark in water, never halting for a moment, even with holding on sleep to keep active, train and etc... Quite the partier and drinker, Kioku is never a bore, showing allies and fellow Shinigami about her keen skills, astute, she also gambles and bets often, enjoying a game of any ''kind. Albeit, friends are usually short-lived/term, as Kioku rarely holds on to any one in particular for long. If a 'friend' or 'ally' shows a trait that Kioku doesn't like, or annoys her to some end, Kioku will show it greatly, and release a swirl of spite, bitterness and irritation, going as far as to give low-blows verbally, slowly forming them into a possible enemy for her to face. This method is reproduced quite often, and Kioku has been noted to have a book, listed with each 'friend' turned 'foe'. There is a total of 147 names listed. Kioku never holds mercy in combat, breaking bone, rushing in and delivering foes lethal strikes and blows, unworried of her own safety and health. A divine defense, brutal offense, and acute instincts leads her to usually winning a battle, never with holding against an enemy, going as far as to rush in a group of 8 Adjuchas Hollow, and coming out with little more then a few scratches. Pride swelling, if a foe is intelligent enough, Kioku will give them the option of striking her once, weighing her options much like Kenpachi Zaraki did against few of his enemies. Disrespect to Kioku will most definately lead to a fight, and most would be wise to take her up on any ''kindly ''offers, as they are few and far between with her. Background Beginning her life as as an orphan in the Soul Society, her parents having abandonded her in cold reality, not being able to care for a child of their own. Kioku lay there, a lone baby girl on the empty streets of the other world, a lone woman would find Kioku, alone, and wet from the drenching rains. The single female would take Kioku as her own, and even giver her the name she has today. Raising her strongly, the mother figure would raise her, scorned and hurt multiple times in her own life, she taught the foster-daughter to presude an abnormal life, and malformed teachings, corrupting the girls mind. This corruption would lead to Kioku's aggression and future dark actions. Kioku began her training immediately when she was old enough to be assigned with a Zanpakuto. Reaping apart foes with relative ease, Kioku passed through many a trial, and when she became of age and maturity, was volunteered into the 11th Division. Consent given, Kioku showed no hesitance in breaking apart other members who simply irritated or that made ''attempts ''on her. Showing skills and promise, the 11th Division looked on this as a good trait, instead of a crime, proving she was a worthy member of their squads. Making it farther and farther, Kioki soon made it to Lieutenant in their ranks, and would eventually defeat the Captain of The 11th Division, her superior and mentor. Crushing him beneath her feet, her reputation both rose and gained infamy; Kioku was the ''first female Captain of the 11th Division. ''Prooving a grand fighter, few tried to replace her, but were easily crushed. Hollow Powers were soon revealed to Kioku in combat, the rage and enjoyment of battle triggering her show of such feats. A shock and fearful expression went over her face several times, these newly formed abilities a crime and a surprise to her, the end result was the same; treason and banishment. Being found out by the Captain of the 4th Division, whom was the only one for Kioku to find sanctuary in, was her only true friend, and person to list to these woes. Actions caught, Kioku was exiled from the Gotei 13, for conspiracy and being an abomination to their eyes, the 4th Division Captain would never betray her though, and declared that she would not favor the course of her fellow Captain's actions. Overthrowing her, Kioku went out in tears and hatred, promising to return and slaughter those that dealt her this gruesome blow to pride and kinship. Now in the plot of revenge, Kioku left to the Human World, making advances to honing her skills, Kioku went under ''Hollowifcation, and she soon unveiled the process of gaining a Resurreccion. A true Shinigami and Hollow hybrid. Plotting vengence for those that hurt her, she had one goal in mind, kill them. Gaining allies and foes along the way only means to strengthen her goals. Synopsis Kioku Vengence Arc Abilities *Master Swordswoman: Under Construction... *Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Under Construction... *Vast Spiritual Energy: Under Construction... *Shunpo User: Under Construction... *Kidō User: Under Construction... *'Instinctive Combatant: '''Under Construction... *'Damage Resistance: 'Under Construction... *'High Stamina: 'Under Construction... *'Moderate Speed: 'Under Construction... *'Sound Emitting: '''Under Construction... Zanpakutō '''Chūshō (lit, Japanease for Slander) is the wielded Zanpakutō of Kioku. A large dagger, bandage wrapping criss-crossing over the handle, ring at the end of the hilt, Chūshō's blade is unorthodox in edge, jilting off to the side, back and forth, wavey and rigged, a powerful ripping tool. Gleaming with a fearful red, two odd orbs near the middle. This blade is meant for tearing and gouging the opponent in several cruel manners. Pulsing with energy, Chūshō is in constant release, as the previous Captains of the 11th Division have done. *'Shikai: '''Due to having an immense and uncontainable spiritual pressure, Kioku's own Zanpakutō may not retain it's sealed state, and is in constant distortion. Filling this vast power by keeping it in Shikai, as a constant release, Kioku disposes no mercy to her foes. *'Shikai Special Ability:' By displacing consistant vibrations and frequencies in the air, spiritual pressure converted to alternate sounds heard. Kioku can manipulate the sound to deaden the noises and ambiance, meaning that the world they are fighting in is mute to audible frequencies. Also, able to heighten frequencies of sound to higher levels, making foot-steps sound as falling trees, down to a eerie note, she can choose the direction of the sound, and in particular what she want's enhanced or muted. **'Himei: '(lit, Japanease for Shriek) by augumenting the sound of the area, Kioku will cause an overwhelming rhytem of sound waves to echo in the air, causing distrubances, rattling solid obects and driving rock to crumble to pebbles and dust. The noise will dizzy the senses, and throw foes off balance, the feeling of vibration will bounce off of metals, meaning Zanpakuto's will rattle and shake while on person, along with other metallic objects. This sound can be used in a wave, and temporarily paralyze a foes senses, or knock them back several feet, if not both. *'Bankai: '''Under Construction... Resurrección Hollowfication Relationships '''Unnamed 4th Division Captain: '''Under Construction... '''11th Division Members: '''Under Construction... Quotes Under Construction... Trivia Under Construction... References Under Construction...